Slender, the 8 pages - a HOT hunt
by CheshireCatIsBehindYou
Summary: The hunt has begun- But who is the real hunter? This happens when Slendy meets some very hot students with martial arts skills; and a sexy VAMPIRE, who plays her own game ... Slenderman starts to feel feelings he is not used to, like disbelieve, fear ... and LUST, when this mysterious vampire starts to hunt him. Start reading already! ;) /Rated T for naughty games.
1. May the games begin!

**Slender – the 8 pages- A hot hunt!**

The hunt has begun ... But who is the real hunter?!  
This happens, when Slendy is meeting some very hot students with martial arts skills – and a sexy vampire, that plays her own game ...  
Slenderman starts to feel feelings he is not used to, like disbelieve, fear ... and lust, when this mysterious vampire starts to hunt him.

_A few things to mention_: The story is to be **continued **and part two is going to be very explicit (SLENTAI!) ... ;9  
The last chapter is just a little **foretaste** of what awaits you, so pleeeawse read it (till the end) _**and leave reviews**_!

I do not own Slenderman.

Well, there will be some sexy times and it is quite anime styled~

And, uhm ... My apologizes for some mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue ~ But I hope it'll be okay for you guys. So, whoever finds spelling mistakes, is allowed to keep them ...! :P ***wink***

* * *

_"**A-ah...**"_

_Slenderman felt so ... so weird, so good. So **hot. **_  
_Although this situation was dangerous for him. That girl was a supernatural being and could kill him ..._

_Saya's white, delicate fingers were circuiting his nipple_  
_through his white button-down shirt._  
_He has never ever noticed to be so_  
_sensitive there!  
The mood to kill her was gone and he simply felt this_  
_incredible lust and burning desire again which caused his blood to run down to_  
_parts of his body, where it shouldn't really be ... or should it?_

_"**O****h!**"_

_Her thumb rubbed his nipple, her second hand was sliding down his stomach and_  
_Slendy let himself fall into the smirking woman's cold arms. She would not let_  
_go of him anyway ... He was ... helpless..._

**_And he enjoyed it. He loved that thrill, this danger, the feeling of being the victim this time. _**

**Chapter 1**

**_May the games begin!_**

Here they were standing – three young women. Ayane, her hair was about chin length with two longer streaks in the front.

It shone in a beautiful chocolate-brown colour like her innocent eyes. A milky pink flower blossom decorated her head also.

Then there was the gold-blonde haired Ruri, with smart eyes, green like sparkling emeralds and of course Ume.

Her blue hair tied up and her bi-coloured eyes – her left one yellow, the right one turquoise – looked bored at that weird building.

It had white tiles inside and seemed to be a bathhouse. Or something like that ...

All of those pretty girls wore the same uniform; consist of a brown checkered pleated skirt and a white blouse with a red ribbon around the collar.

"I am not in the mood for that nonsense ...", Ume said and folded her arms under her quite big chest.

"Yagari-sensei told us to get those stupid eight pages, and we WILL get them. I really want a good mark."  
Ruri's voice was determined and a silent sigh leaves Ayane's lips.

"And I need a good mark ...", she added silently, while the blonde switched on her flashlight,  
the only object which could illuminate the darkness of this quite spooky and strange area.

They were surrounded by a forest and behind that bathhouse were a lot of gas tanks visible.

"Let us go inside the house first, I am pretty sure that there is a page. Or maybe even two.", Ruri said.

Neither she was very pleased about the fact, that they had to collect these stupid eight pages,  
nevertheless she stepped into the white tiled building, followed by her two friends. None of them was scared or expecting something terrible.

But they did not know that someone – or SOMETHING – was hiding and already waiting for them ...

The hunt has already started. But was that SOMETHING aware of what kind of girls those students were?

Furthermore they weren't alone here in its area ...

**~Saya's POV~**

Finally I've got the first, damn page. It laid on a chair in this odd bathhouse, but then suddenly I smelled a scent. Oh, please ...

Not those pains in the neck ... I rolled my red eyes annoyed and sighed softly, and then I smoothed my clothes;  
a black pleat skirt, an old fashioned, white frilled blouse with a laced underbust corset out of dark brown leather, like my elegant laced boots. My silken, long hair, ruby red like my eyes was tied up to two tails with black ribbons on the side of my head.

The reason I was here was, that my Sensei told me to collect eight pages and see what is going to happen,  
because there were some rumours about a "dangerous" creature, haunting this area.

With a smirk I sat down on the wooden chair in the corner of that room in the bathhouse, a smirk on my velvet and cold lips, as my tongue slid along my fangs.

I was curious of how dangerous that creature really was ...

Grinning I looked at my perfect manicured nails – sharp, long nails.

Besides the fact that I was a vampire, my martial arts were perfect as my nails and even more deadly.

However I had to wait for those three little girlies to pass by, I kind of did not want to waste my precious time with them,  
although I was immortal and it would have been easy for me to "remove" them, even if they were great fighters as well.

Then, an idea appeared in my mind.

Hmm ... Maybe it would be some fun, a little challenge ... Who would get the most pages? Me, or these three lost chickens?

Once again I looked at the page. There was a long-armed creature with some trees on it and it said "NO NO NO NO NO".  
"Oh yes ...", I said, it sounded almost erotically, then I got classily up and left the room, licking my lips. That was going to be a LOT of fun ...

* * *

/Thanksuuuu for reading! Please gimme **reviews!** :3 I hope to meet you in the following chapter~


	2. The meeting!

Heey, heeey, heey! :D Let's continue with ...  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

**The meeting**

Ruri stepped forward, looking into every room, but there was no page.

She felt a little galled, when she found Ume and Ayane just following her without bothering themselves with looking for some pages on their own.  
"Ume-chan! Ayane-chan, could you please – "

She cut her sentence, when the green-eyed spotted a shadow behind them.

"What the ... Hello?!", she yelled with narrowed eyes. Who else could be there?

Ume and Ayane turned around as well, not scared but quite curious.

"Yagari-sensei, is that you ...?", Ume asked with a bored undertone, her arms lifted up and folded behind her head, but she did not see any shadow.

Maybe Ruri was wrong. Ayane just shrugged.

"Let's check the gas tanks.", she recommended with her kind voice, not expecting any danger.

None of them was, until the shadow appeared again, right in front of them. There was something standing behind the corner ...

_~Saya's POV~_

"The gas tanks are already checked out ..."

My velvet but cold voice cut through the darkness and I stepped classily in front of them.

Their surprised gazes and gasping was more than a delight for me and a smirk curved my lips.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"  
The gold-blonde haired female aimed with her flashlight right into my face and I growled a little, narrowing my eyes at the sudden brightness, while the brunette girl made big eyes.

"Y ... You are ... You are Saya Kurenai-sama ...", she stuttered with a whispering voice and I smelled her fear.

"That is true, my dear ..."

Gently I bowed my head at the girls, dodging the flashlight and Ruri changed stunned gazes with Ume.

"You are ... You are the school president of Akai Tsuki Academy?"  
Her voice was huffish and I grinned even wider.

"That is true~ I am the president of the Redmoon Academy. I was sent to ascertain this place and collect these mysterious eight pages –"

I could not even finish what I wanted to say, because Ruri already hissed at me.

"Our teacher told _US_ to find these pages! _Get away from here_!"

Daring she came towards me and Ayane held her breath.

"R – Ruri, don't ...!"

The blondie did not know WHAT I exactly was ... and what I exactly was able to do ... But I did not mind to "surprise" her afterwards.

She was strong, I felt that clearly ... And together they could be quite a challenge. Then, I felt another presence.

We have been watched all the time, I knew it and that creature was close now. So, why not giving our viewer a little show?

I knew that this Ruri was about to explode.

It was important for her to collect these pages, more important than for the other two girls and she wouldn't allow me to mess with her business.

As I already thought, that was going to be a lot of fun ...

"Well, I was also told to collect eight pages and to find out what is wrong with that place ... Something is waiting for you in the dark ...",

I said in a dangerous and silent voice with a venomous smile, noticing the growing nervousness, especially in the brown-haired girl.

The blue haired stayed calm.  
"And what would that be ..."

"Oh, I am not sure ...", I replied with a singy tone and turned to leave the building. -  
"... But I am going to find it out and collect the other six pages as well ...~"

My voice was provocative and it achieved what I was planning.

Ruri hissed and pinned the red-haired girl hard against the wall, noticing that her smooth, white skin was all cold.

The first moment she was surprised by that, but she did not care about that, she just wanted that school president to leave!

She needed to collect these eight pages ... For her beloved Yagari-sensei ...

To make him enthuse about her, to make him proud ...

No matter if this pages were just worthless papers, if Yagari-sama told her to collect them, she would do it ...

"I am going to fight you, if you don't leave us alone! And I won't show mercy ..."

"So may it be then ...", Saya said calmly with a smile on her pretty lips and kicked Ruri that hard away, that she got smashed through the wall.

Ayane held back a scream and Ume growled simply, trying to hit Saya with a hard kick, but she was faster, dodged it with a cartwheel to the side and Ume's foot just made the wall crack.

Ruri opened her eyes, finding herself outside in the grass between chunks of the wall and broken white tiles.

She felt dizzy and for a moment she thought, she would see a ... a _man_.

A very tall man in a fine suit and a pale face, like that ruby-red-haired young female had.  
"H ... Hn ...?"

* * *

/So, they finally met Slendy ... How will they react ..and ..how will HE react? Find it out in the next chapter and please, leave reviews!  
*leaves some cookies*


	3. He is just a man

_**Chapter 3**_

**He is just a man ...**

„Nh …"  
Ruri blinked and got up immediately – she had no time to take a look at the strange person, she had to take care about that red-eyed nuisance!

"**GRAAH**!"

She saw her run laughing towards the forest and Ruri jumped through the air, high, higher than a normal human would jump.

She wanted to land right on top of Saya, but again, she was faster.

All of the sudden she turned and jumped through the air as well, made an elegant somersault was suddenly right in front of Ruri, who gasped.

In the next moment, a kick made her fly through the air, but she made a backflip, landed on her hands, pushed herself off the ground and made her stand on her feet. Her green eyes were sparkling dangerously, looking up at Saya.

Her skirt and her long hair were blowing in the wind and her dark-red lace panty got sometimes exposed, when she landed gracefully on one of the gas tanks.

_**~Saya's POV~**_

I was standing there, smirking down at Ruri. She was stronger than expected ...

Then I saw the creature I was looking for. It - Or he? – was standing not far away from us in front of the edge of the forest.

He was stunned and did not dare it to come closer. While I was looking at this man-creature I was distracted and did not notice that Ume was doing something very, very surprising.

She made with the whole gas tank explode with some hand movements and I got smashed away from the force of water. I fell so quick that this man-creature could not dodge me anymore, I fell on top of him and we both hit the ground, sliding back further into the forest.

I growled and turned around to face the creature. I was right ... He had no a real face; it was as if he would wear a white mask.

There was just a mouth, white lips which were slightly parted in shock, while I was lying on top of him.

That was Slenderman, for sure.

"Forgive me.", I just said, then noticed that black, thick tendrils were reaching out for me, but of course they were too slow.

I got up swiftly and stood there in some distance to him, whilst he was getting up slowly and growling as well.

His tendrils moved wildly, and then they stopped.

I noticed his gaze on me, my body. My white blouse got slightly see-through due to the water and my nipples were faintly visible.

"Interesting ..."

I grinned. Seemingly he was just a man after all ...

Nevertheless I was very annoyed of the blue-haired's action and I am definitely going to take revenge -

"Do not even try it, honey ...", I said with a dangerous and low voice, when he reached his tendrils out to me again, touching already my legs.

I kicked them away. Oh, I was so mad right now ...

I did not expect that blue-head could control water! Well, at least it was water, not oil (I wondered why water was in a gas tank).

Slendy tried again to catch me with his tendrils, but I dodged without moving a lot, walked towards him, grabbed his tie and pulled him down to me, so he could look into my red eyes.

"You better don't tease me, my dear~", I purred to him, my lips were almost touching his cheek. His scent was unique and ... very tempting. How his blood would taste like? "Or I might bite ..."

Slenderman stood still and I heard he was breathing in. He was not really scared ... Did I just turn him on, was that possible?

That was interesting, indeed ...

Abruptly his strong arms pinned me to a tree, his tendrils wrapped around my neck, pulled on my arms.

Still, he was trying to kill me and I gave him a bored gaze, before ramming my knee that hard into his stomach, causing him to smash against a tree.

One of his tendrils kept a hold of my arm and pulled me with him, that I almost fell on top of that tall man again, but I freed myself quickly and continued my page-hunt.

Ume, Ruri and Ayane were gone and I hissed angrily.

I could not lose that challenge! I came to a truck, found a page on it, ripped it off and found myself in front of a small shanty.

Furiously I kicked the door open, checking the inside but there was nothing.

I knew Slendy was following me ... and now, he was right behind me ...

So I turned around with a roundhouse-kick, made him hit the ground once again and looked down at him.

"Don't make me use my magical powers ..."

"Nh ..."  
He looked up, his lips parted again and a silent moan escaped him.

One of his black tendrils wrapped around my leg, creeping up slowly. It was a little wet and smooth. Almost like a snake.

I was not scared at all, because he could not harm me – and if, I would heal in a few seconds and punish him afterwards.

"What are you doing ...", I asked. Yes, I was curious, especially because I saw his chest moving faster. He was faintly panting ... And he looked right underneath my skirt!


	4. Slendy is horny

/Hey guys! :D Wow, you did it until chapter 4 already :3 Have fun ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Slendy is horny**

Ruri was more than mad. She was about to explode from anger!  
"THAT FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FIND YOU, I SWEAR! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Ruri did not really care about Slenderman or whatever that creature was.

Her hands were clenched to fists and her narrowed eyes searched for Ume, who just stood there calmly, a big ball formed out of water floated beside her head.

The blue-haired wanted to keep her "weapon" with her in case they would meet Saya again.  
Or maybe even another monster.

"Ahead!", yelled the blonde with a trembling voice.

There was no need to hold back her powers anymore! She was scared to kill that red-haired brat accidentally, but now she has figured two things out;  
that Saya was incredible powerful and that she did not give a fuck, if she would really die.

Ayane sighed depressed and ran after Ume and Ruri.

They found a weird tree with a page on it and Ruri ripped it growling off.

"Always watches, no eyes.", Ruri read silently and added with a galled voice.

"If there is really a weird creature stalking, I will personally beat the shit out of it – right after I did that to this red-haired slut ..."

Ayane poked her fingertips together ... She knew some ... _things_ about Saya Kurenai, because her uncle once met her and ...  
Oh, she did not even want to think about it. Maybe Saya could read her mind?  
_Stop reading my mind!, _she thought. Just in case.

"Over there is a tower ... Is that a silo?" Ume mentioned and pointed at a black high thing in some distance that towered up and left the trees below it.  
Ruri shrugged and rushed to it, finding another page.  
"Well then ... We have two now. We're going to find the other pages as well and then we'll get that old-fashioned redhead and make her hand us what she has found so far – with violence. I want to make her PAY for getting between Yagari-sensei and me!"  
The last sentence that escaped her mouth was loud and furious.

Raging she punched the Silo with her fist, it cracked rowdily and a strong wind was blowing due to her powerful punch, causing their skirts to blow up a little.  
Ayane's brown eyes widen slightly then she looked down dejectedly.

That was a dangerous game, indeed ... But what was the most threatening? Saya or that strange creature?

**_~Saya's POV~_**

I looked down at Slendy with amused eyes.

He was really looking under my skirt while his moist and slippery black tendril was creeping up my leg, damping my black stockings slightly, which reached over my knee until my thigh.

Then his tendril approached my naked thigh and wrapped further around my bare, white and silky skin, creeping up until it almost disappeared under my skirt. Another tendril wrapped around my arm, wanting to pull me down to the man softly.

"Well ..."

I have to admit, that I was still surprised of what was happening right now, but I was so curious too ... In addition his scent was delicious ...

Grinning I leaned down, letting my fangs grow even longer to make him aware of to not do anything stupid.

"_Nh~"_A long blackish tongue reached up towards my face and licked my fangs in a daring and erotic manner and I was truly stunned for a moment and blinked in disbelieve.

His tendrils wrapped around my waist to make me move on top of Slendy and his long, white fingers held my arms, almost _shyly_.

Then his tongue trailed down my neck and although he was kind of bashful – almost clumsy – it felt good.  
A vampire's neck was always sensitive~ ...

"Mhh ..." I purred a little and Slendy seemed to get turned on by that even more. He started to kiss and nibble on my neck with his teeth – they were all sharp, but not as long as my fangs. Oh, that felt ... arousing ...

One hand did move meanwhile to my soft, big and yet firm boobs and I nearly gave in to him, nevertheless I did not.

I was sceptical, maybe he was trying to distract me just to do sick nonsense afterwards.

With a movement, supernaturally quick and strong, I pinned his arms down, sitting on top of him.

Slendy gasped silently and I leaned down to his neck with a dangerous smirk.

As a countermove, he squeezed my slim waist a little through my underbust-corset. It felt kind of good to get held that firm way, but I was the one in charge.  
Not HIM. So I wouldn't allow that ...

"Let go of me ...", I whispered to him with a seductive voice, giving his neck a hot, slow lick, causing him to shiver slightly but he did not let go of me.

"Remove your tendrils, or I will bite ..." My breath was stroking his smooth skin and he moved his head to the side to give me more space.

Again, that was surprising ...


	5. Slendy is stunned - and still horny

_**Chapter 5**_

**Slendy is stunned ... and still horny.**

The terrible, frightening and mysterious Slenderman ...

Dangerous and powerful. No one ever wants to meet him ... A murderer, a ghost, a monster.

Nobody knew exactly the answer of that riddle and nobody really wanted to know ... A tall being with tendrils, ready to tear his victims apart ...

The same creature laid on the ground in front of a shanty, panting in lust. He has never been feeling such things ... This strange desire.

He did not want to kill the young woman on top of him – Slendy was also aware, that trying to kill her would be a big mistake – he just wanted her to touch him ... to feel her silky lips ...

It was so exciting to be pinned like that to the ground, to be kind of helpless.

The fact, that she had no heartbeat, made him even more ... confused but also curious ...

Never, never ever has he been in such a situation since he became the feared Slenderman, but he enjoyed it a lot, it made him feel strange, unknown feelings and hot desires rushed through his body ...

It was a dangerous situation for him ..._ but_... It was such a hot thrill and he wanted to make it even more thrilling by teasing her.

Slendy did not let go of Saya, moved his head temptingly to the side, his chest was moving quick and long and ruby-red strands of her hair were stroking his body.

He was breathing almost the same way as his scared victims did ...  
"Hahh ... Nh ... "

Then suddenly she got up.

He did not know how the woman could free herself that easily from his tendrils, but he didn't want to let her go right now!

Slenderman was not used to let his victims escape, so he wouldn't allow it this time!

With a silent growl he sat up and tried to catch her with his fast tendrils, but then something weird happened; kind of a shield appeared in front of the red-eyed beauty.

It was almost see through.

Dark purple, thin and small lightnings covered this shield like veins and when his tendrils touched it, an electrical shock ran through Slendy's whole body.  
"Ah!"

He backed away quickly and saw the girl's venomous smirk and once again she leaned down to him, whispering in her hot voice, which caused shivers down his spine.

"I don't think _YOU_are the hunter anymore ..."

That ... That was impossible!

This sentence filled the Slenderman with concern, fear ... and even more heat ...

But then, she made a graceful backflip and vanished in the forest.

After five seconds of just sitting there, wondering, trying to understand this situation, he got slowly up.

What did just happen to him?! He was totally shocked and could not believe it.

To be shocked and in disbelieve, these were new feelings as well. He growled again, tightened his tie and smoothed his elegant suit.

He was the Slenderman. And he would not let her get away with that! _None of those girls_, he would kill all of them!

Ruri, Ume and Ayane reached a tunnel now.

They were surrounded in darkness, because Ruri dropped her flashlight when she tried to fight Saya.

"Let us go in there ..."

Ayane frowned when Ruri pointed into the dark, spooky tunnel.

God knows what could wait in there! Maybe even Saya!

Ume said nothing and just followed Ruri.

She was calm as always and had a big ball formed out of water with her. Ume could use it as weapon, but ... but was that enough?

The brunette bit her lips nervously and follows her friends, when she suddenly had that awful feeling as if something would be right behind her ...

* * *

/*leaves carrots for everyone* ._. Please gimme reviews!


	6. Hard to beat

**Chapter 6**

**Hard to beat**

Ayane let out a startled gasp, when she felt something moist wrapping around her neck.  
"A-ah...!"

Ume and Ruri turned around and stared with wide eyes at the creature which black tendrils wrapped around Ayane's body. It was a tall man in a classy suit and ... no face.

There was just a mouth and he showed a line of sharp teeth.

Ume simply raised her eyebrow. "Seems to be pissed ..."

Then she made a whip out of her water and hit the Slenderman hard in his face, leaving a cut and causing him to let go Ayane's neck.

Swiftly Ayane freed herself from his grasp.

The creature winced silently and dark red blood trickled down his cheek ... Attracting something else ...

Ruri jumped slightly into the air and kicked Slenderman's face, he stumbled back and against the wall of the tunnel.

The blonde's leg was lifted up high and her panty was visible.

"YOU ARE NOT MESSING WITH MY BUSINESS AS WELL! Neither you nor that red-haired whore!"

Slendy was really, really pissed now. Could that really be, was every of those girls a fighter?!

Ayane pulled Ruri away to make her escape, as Slenderman growled in rage and suddenly appeared right in front of them, grabbing Ruri's leg with his tendril and lifting her up.

The others were trying to catch Ayane or Ume, but they dodged swiftly with cartwheels and backflips.

"My, my ... I see you are busy, ladies. I'll take the page then." A scornful voice made Ruri struggle even more and Slendy looked back, seeing ... _her_...

"Let go of me, son of a bitch!"

She swung up full of energy and placed a hard kick with her heel onto Slenderman's white neck, causing him to gag and choke. Powerfully she freed her leg, made a

cartwheel in the air and hit his chin two times with her feet, when she twisted.

Slenderman yelled and Ruri landed silently on her feet, rammed her knee into his stomach, placed her hand behind his head when he bent down in pain and pushed

him hard onto the floor.

"Ahh ... Ngh ...!"

He coughed and moaned silently, dazed and in pain. How was that possible ...?! How did she just do that?!

Before Slendy was able to catch her and make her pay for that, the blonde and her two followers ran already after the red-eyed girl.

She was chuckling amused and Slendy got up and chased them, raging and wanting to take revenge.

_**~Saya's POV~**_

Oh, that tempting scent of blood ... And such unique, special and sweet blood ... Slendy made it really hard for me to focus, how unfair ...

I chuckled while Ruri roared behind me in anger. Amused I slowed down, turned around to face all three young women, ready to fight. Well, the brown-haired wasn't

really in the mood to fight.

She was kind of scared and ... for a moment, I thought she had a familiar face. Nevermind, it was time to play.

Slendy approached us swiftly, but Ruri made a huge leap towards me and I had do make a backflip. We tried to hit each other with kicks and punches – I have to

admit, that she was a good fighter and our battle was a real show – then finally I caught her in a firm leg scissors.

Ume and Ayane wanted to help, but she ordered them to stay. She wanted to beat me a lone ... Silly girl!

She couldn't move anymore and struggled hard, but the more struggled, the more pain she caused herself and I grinned ... until she bit my butt.

"_OW_! Are you crazy?!"

Slendy just stood there and watched, not sure what to do.

I was sure about what to do! I let go of here, grabbed her collar and smashed her against a tree, Ruri twisted in the air, so she was landing with her feet on the tree

and jumped back like Catwoman towards me.

Fine.

I was waiting until she approached me, formed dark-purple lightnings in my hand and touched her stomach.

"AH!"

She yelled for a moment before she fainted right in her jump-attack towards me, smashed into the ground and slid through the dirt.

Ume picked her up and glared at me, wanting to attack, but Ayane was holding her back and then pointed to Slendy, who has been standing there astonished by that

scenery.

Ume and Ayane escaped quickly with Ruri, before Slenderman was able to prohibit that.

Now I was facing him, my smirk returned to my face.

I could feel his deadly glare, he growled; showing his sharp teeth and his tendrils grew ...

* * *

/Ready for some sexy time...? ;) REVIEWS PLEASEE!


	7. Bondage games I

****

This might be the last chapter so far. But the sexy story will continue in another story and is going to be more explicit as well~

* * *

**Bondage**** games**** I.**

_**~Saya's POV~**_

Slendy was in rage and looking at me, ready to attack.

Then I suddenly disappeared and reappeared secretly right behind him, seeing his black, moist tendrils growing out of his black suit on the sides of his back.

I licked my fangs, smelling the fresh, dark blood on his cheek and wrapped my arms around his chest from behind, holding him in a firm grasp.

He gasped and tried to remove me with his tendrils, but I was surrounded by a shield which kept everything away from me, that I didn't want to touch me.

Suddenly I ran my sharp fingernails across his chest and even over one of his nipples, which caused him to gasp even louder.

"Hahh?!"

He was shocked, stopped struggling and was about to give in to me when I slipped my hand slowly underneath his black suit jacket, letting my fingertips circuit his nipple.

It hardened immediately and my skilled doings got rewarded by silent, repressed moans.

"A-ah ..."

Slenderman felt so ... so weird, so good. So _hot_. Saya's white, delicate fingers were circuiting his nipple through his white button-down shirt.

He has never ever noticed to be so sensitive there! The mood to kill her was gone and he simply felt this incredible lust and burning desire again which caused his

blood to run down to parts of his body, where it shouldn't really be ... or should it?

"Nh!"

Her thumb rubbed his nipple, her second hand was sliding down his stomach and Slendy let himself fall into the smirking woman's cold arms. She would not let go of

him anyway ... He was ... _helpless_...

And he enjoyed it ... He loved it, the feeling of being the victim this time, the feeling of being hold so firmly. It was such a hot thrill ...

A cold hand sneaked underneath his shirt and sharp nails were running across his smooth skin, giving him goose bumps.

"Mhh ...!"

Slenderman did not even _try_ to struggle when Saya dragged him away and towards truck that was standing right on the way.

It was unlocked and the red-haired opened it, then turned over to make Slendy face the opened car and pushed him inside like a kidnapper.

He landed on his stomach and felt nervous of what was going to happen now, it was a weird feeling ...

All of these feelings were weird and at the same time so **exciting** ...

Nevertheless the faceless man turned around quickly on the truck seat to look into the white face of this exotic beauty with sexy fangs.

With a mischievous smirk she leaned over him and he could tell that Saya was up to something and he couldn't wait to find out what it was.

He craved for her touches!

He watched eyeless how her fingers unbuttoned his jacket, then his white shirt and loosened his silken tie. His upper body was now fully exposed. The cold air did not

bother him yet it was a chilly feeling to have his chest bared. Now he would be able feel her arousing touches directly on his sensitive skin and he couldn't wait for them any longer!

Greedily he tried to wrap his black tendrils around her body, but she just shook her head.

"You better don't do that ... It might hurt...Maybe I'll allow you to use them later ..."  
_  
Allow him_.

He has never asked for permission to do something before ... Slendy did not get himself. Actually it should make him mad not _horny _that he had to follow orders.

His member was already hard and pressed against the black fabric of his trousers.

"**Mnh** ..."

He did not want to wait anymore and tried to free his arms and moved his long tongue to lick her tasty, silky lips but she grabbed his jaw hard and moved his head to

the side in a rough way.

"Ah-ah-ah."

She let go of his chin and wagged her finger at him as if he was a little naughty child, her other hand was slowly opening his belt meanwhile. _Too slow_!

_He was about to freak out!_

His desperate situation made him behave as strange as his feelings were;  
all of the sudden he leaned up and licked her finger in the most erotic and suggestive way as possible – and that daring and sexy act made even Saya gasp stunned ... and it turned her on as well.

She could not help but attack his naked skin with kisses, sucked and nibbled on his hard, pale-pink nipples. The feeling of her wet, silky lips on his nubs made noises

of pleasure escape his pale lips.

"**Ah** ...!"

But that was not enough for him. He tried to move his hands but that was a mistake.  
Saya stopped with her wonderful doings and smirked then, pinning his arms above his head.

Disappointed and not wanting this pleasure to end already, Slendy started to squirm which amused the red-haired vampire a lot. But she was

merciless.  
Keeping his hands pinned with her right hand, she moved one of the black ribbons out of her hair and tied his hands together with it and affixed them to

the door of the car. Slendy was now totally defenceless – well, he was already defenceless before the vampire had tied his hands up, but now he was completely

aware of that.

He was bared to her, he was at her mercy...

* * *

**OKAY GUYS, THANKSU FOR READING! :D  
Everything will continue with lots of explicit scenes in another story. Please leave some reviews, I would like to know  
what you think about the defenceless Sub-Slendy-story! ;)  
**


End file.
